Determine nature of autogenous immunity to FeLV and FOCMA and correlate findings with natural disease occurrence. Conduct detailed studies of immune responsiveness of SPF cats during vaccination with FL74 cell membrane fractions and/or purified FOCMA. Conduct immunosurveillance of humans exposed fo FeLV. Attempt to transform feline fibroblast cells with nonviral agents.